In recent years, an electronic device having a touch sensor is increasingly popular. In such an electronic device, a touch sensor and a display are usually laminated to form a touch-control display screen. Users can issue an input command to the electronic device, by contacting with the surface of the touch-control display screen with an operating body such as a finger. With the user's demand for an increased display region, a touch sensor's area is also increased accordingly, so that the edges of the touch sensor are getting closer to the edges of the electronic device. In this case, when a user's hand is holding the electronic device, due to differences of physical structures such as a finger-size and differences of using habits, a part of users' fingers may come into contact with the touch sensor, causing mishandling.